


[Podfic of] Remember Me as a Time of Day by corruptedkid

by sparklehag



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Ghost Gerard Way, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehag/pseuds/sparklehag
Summary: Author's Summary:When it came to Frank's senior year of high school, he was prepared for the worst.But he definitely wasn't prepared for a crash course on the supernatural world, a new school ruled by gossip, or a guy called Gerard with more sadness in his eyes than any living soul could take.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic of] Remember Me as a Time of Day by corruptedkid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me as a Time of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642924) by [cedarbranch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarbranch/pseuds/cedarbranch). 



> Hello again! 
> 
> This beastie took me a MINUTE to get recorded and edited, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. You might notice a significant increase in the audio quality in Chapter 3; my darling IRL bestie [ConcreteUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteUnicorn/pseuds/ConcreteUnicorn) bought me a higher quality microphone because she's amazing and she loves me <3 
> 
> I love, just like, everything [CorruptedKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid) has written, and apparently ghost AU's are my whole shit, so this felt natural. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/j36ps673wuc15vz/Remember_Me_as_a_Time_of_Day_-_Chapter_1.m4a/file) (m4a 267.12MB)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n9hzxa106o7vkm8/Remember_Me_as_a_Time_of_Day_-_Chapter_2.m4a/file) (m4a 383.49MB)

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a13o65mxb2oyvug/Remember_Me_as_a_Time_of_Day_-_Chapter_3.m4a/file) (m4a 303.40MB)

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I'm killing the character voices in the next one.
> 
> Also: I’m not settled on the next thing that I wanna do, so if you have any favorite Frerard fics that are 20k+ words and you think deserve a podfic, let me know and I’ll take a look :)


End file.
